


A Blessing and a curse.

by lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651), lavenderpetals13651



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651
Summary: For this weeks prompt on fast pass group on facebook. Will have multiple chapters. Not beta read or edited. Encourage constructive critism. More set in real world.Please do not copy my work to any other site. The only site this work and any of my other works should be on is AO3Edit: i was trying to turn this into smut only to realize that made me extremely uncomfortable.  The uncomfortable feeling ended up giving me magor writers block. So i decided to keep it teen. If anyone would like to post smut based off of my orginal story you can but please link my orginal story ❤🙂
Relationships: Poppy and Tora, Poppy/Tora, Tora and Poppy, Tora/Poppy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 77





	1. 1. The Quarentine Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters Lilydusk does.

A Blessing and a curse

By: lavenderpetals

Guide:

_Thoughts_

**Text**

Normal

Poppy sniffled, her nose had been stuffy all day and all night. She had been absolutely miserable coughing and hacking up a storm last night. She hardly even got a wink of sleep. She had to call in sick.

"Hey Gil." Her voice cracked out. She tried to form the next words, but her voice just wouldn't corporate. 

Gil had responded saying "Poppy are you okay? You sound awful." 

Barely able to whisper to respond "I'm sick I can't come in." She winced at the pain from trying to speak. 

"That's alright Poppy. With quarantine going on anyways it's probably best you stay home. Get better Poppy." Gil answered with obvious concern in his voice. 

  
  


Already barely able to scratch out just a few words to Gil. Poppy decided to text Eredene and Jacob. She had texted them that she was sick and unwell, and had to not come in today. She reminded them that she definitely didn’t have COVID right after knowing if she didn’t they would worry themselves sick. 

Of course with the quarantine going on there wasn’t as much work anyways. All the clients had been meeting on zoom. She remembered one guy who ‘forgot’ to wear pants and you could clearly see up his boxers' leg holes. ‘ _ That was so awkward _ ’ Poppy cringed. Or another guy who surprised her because she had never taken him for a cat person. The client was usually a clean professional buff dude. However, on the zoom meeting, he had been dressed for the occasions usual but the odd thing was you could clearly see four cats in the background when one perched on his lap he used a baby voice and called the orange cat spicy petting it in the crook of its neck. She remembered trying to hold in her laughter as seeing someone like that talk, in a baby voice, was well, hilarious. 

Poppy blew her nose into a tissue about to reach for another one when she only felt the cardboard of the empty Kleenex box.  _ ‘Fudgesicles’ _ She mentally cursed. Unfortunately last night she ran out of cough syrup too. With quarantine going on all subway and buses had been stopped. Meaning she had absolutely no way to the store. 

‘ _ Except for maybe Tora _ ’ she pondered only to shake her head and think to herself ‘  _ I could never ask him that I barely know him. _ ’ She mocked herself inside her head ‘ _ What would I say, Hi Tora I know we just met and everything like 3 days ago but would you please drive me to the store to get medicine? oh, by the way, I don’t have COVID _ ’ She laughed at the ridiculousness of that outrageous idea.  _ ‘I’ll just call well text Jacob or Eredene’ _ Poppy settled on that idea.

She sent a quick plea for help to both friends. She settled on taking a small nap before her friends got back to her. Making sure to have her volume on her notifications on her phone on full. Before laying down and closing her eyes.

A few hours later already night time both Jacob and Eredene had responded. Jacob was the first to respond. His text saying  **Hi pops, Sorry I can’t tonight. I had already planned a few DVR reruns of the big games. I hope you feel better.** Eredene replied  **‘Sorry I got a super hot date on zoom from Tinder. I absolutely can’t miss it. We're cooking the same items and setting it up so it looks like we’re sitting across the table from another. Isn't it so romantic!’** She could just hear Eredene’s squeals even with her not even there. Poppy sighed. That left one last option. The worst option too. With it being so late at night and the stores closing soon she didn’t have much of a choice. ‘ _ Tora’s the type of guy that would be up late right? _ ’ Gathering her courage, she sent off a quick text in hopes that he would respond kindly.

“ **Hey, Tora. Sorry if I woke you. I know it’s late. I’m sorry. But I need to ask a favor. Would you possibly give me a quick ride to the store? I’ve been really sick, and need tissues and medicine. No, I don’t have COVID just a cold. Which is still contagious I know.** ” She hoped and prayed he would understand her plight. Sending another quick message “ **Don’t worry I’ll wear a facemask.** ” 

Within a few minutes, she heard the ding. She rushed to put in her lockscreen code to see what he said. “ **Be there in 15 min. Be ready.** ” Tora had said yes!  _ ‘Thank the lord’ _ Poppy thought to herself.  _ ‘I’ll have to cook him that seafood once I get better as thanks.’ _ Poppy got about to get ready. She put on some jeggings instead of her avocado fuzzy PJ pants. And a light t-shirt. She threw his jacket on over and zipped it up. Mentally laughing to herself ‘ _ Mine now, after all finders keepers _ ,  _ loser weepers. He should know when you give a girl your jacket, you never get it back. Plus if he wants it back he can pry it from my strep contagious body, after I cough all over it of course _ ’ Then she grabbed her cute avocado face mask making sure it was secured properly to her face. Then grabbing her comic wallet she put it in her avocado backpack zipped it up and headed out the door.


	2. 2. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora's POV. and a bit of poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I'm actually sick. Only about a page and a half today.

Tora had been resting on his couch, bored out of his mind. Quincey had decided to be the O.C.D. person he was and quarantine himself. Blocking out everyone. He had canceled on Tora. He never was the happiest to hang with Quincey. ‘The idiot was always so dramatic and talkative.’ Tora thought. Which were two of the biggest pet peeves of Tora’s. While he was grateful for the break, he had been struggling with the intrusive thoughts from his past. While he definitely cared for Quincey, not that he would ever admit to that. Quincey tended to be an extra reminder of all the terrible abuse he had suffered by the hands of Quincy's father. Of course, if he ever told Quincey that he was sure Quincey would be hurt. However, alone in his apartment he was trapped in an unwinnable war against his own intrusive thoughts. ‘ _ Fuck _ ’ Tora remarked. ‘ _ I need a fucking distraction.’ _ His phone dinged snapping him out of his thoughts. ‘ _ Who the fuck could that be? _ ’ he wondered. Opening up his phone he saw something he definitely wasn’t expecting. ‘ _ Bobby? _ ’ Surprised Tora asked himself ‘ _ What does she want? _ ’ he read her text. ‘ _ Bobby’s a good distraction. Sure I’ll take her. I’ll just make sure to have fun with her while at it. _ ’ Tora texted her back. Putting on a shirt then his black pull-over hoodie. Tora then went to zip up his jeans and put on his shoes. ‘ _ Shit, I still haven't cleaned these since Balthumen killed those two goons. _ ’ Tora thought to himself. Then Tora headed out the door. ‘ _ I should get back my jacket from her while at it. _ ’ Unfortunately for Tora he had little experience with girls in a relationship otherwise he would have known he was never getting that hoodie back. He turned on his car and headed out.

Starting to drive he headed out towards her apartment. ‘Hopefully this granny gets out of my frickin way.’ Tora remarked towards the car in front of him. After several minutes, Tora’s anger started exploding. The car in front of him finally turned. Only for every light the rest of the way to be red. Tora muttered several curses under his breath the rest of the way there. ‘ _I hope she hasn't been waiting for too long. Girls take a long time to get ready, Right?’_ Only for him to finally, to pull up to her apartment and see a very wet poppy in his old jacket. ‘ _Fuck_ ’ Tora cursed. 

  
  
  
Back at Poppy’s apartment Poppy headed down the stairs of her apartment building. As she hit the pavement she realized it was raining and put the hood of his hoodie. ‘ _ I guess it's a good thing I have his jacket well, my jacket now. I wasn’t planning on buying a coat till a few months down, when I would have had the cash to get one. _ ’ The rain made the pavement slick and reflective. The moon’s reflection shown in the puddles. Poppy mused ‘ _ It would be a beautiful night if not for, well quarantine and being sick. _ ’ She thought while waiting in the parking lot ‘ _ Hopefully Tora gets here soon. I don't want to get too wet. I'm sick enough. I don't need pneumonia. _ ’ A few minutes passed by. Some headlights shined in the distance. ‘ _ Hopefully that’s him. _ ’ Poppy thought. Unfortunately, the headlights passed her apartment. ‘ _ He must be late _ ’ she thought. ‘ _ He can’t be too far with his driving habits, right _ ?’ Poppy asked herself. Another five minutes go by, then fifteen. ‘ _ Dang, He’s really late. _ ’ Remarked poppy.


	3. Chapter 3: A sight to Behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora cant help but take a tiny peep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing except the story. Our great lord of a author owns all of midnight poppyland. Check out her patreon. Her NSFW is amazing. Short chapter. Its unedited and not beta read. So constructive critism is welcome.

Tora finally pulled into the parking lot. His headlights clearly revealing a soaked to the bone, shivering poppy. Tora got out of his red sports car. "Aw jeezus bobby I'm so sorry" Tora had told her ushing her to his passenger side door. 

He quickly walked around to the drivers side back seat door and ripped open the zipper on his gym bag. He quickly grabbed his used gym towel out and dropped the bag. Then closing the back door, he sat in the driver's seat handing Poppy the towel. "sorry bobby traffic held me up." Tora said looking at her with kicked puppy eyes. "It's okay Tora. The rain actually helped my fever feel a bit better." Poppy said. She wanted to make him feel better. He went out of his way for her, when no one else would. She was clearly still shivering. 'She's trying to make yah feel better yah ass' Tora thought. Tora could clearly see the outlines of her body in his jacket. 'Jeezus now's not the time to be coming on to her' Tora thought to himself. "Yah can go change if yah like bobby. I'll wait." Tora said looking away to try to avoid poppy seeing his blush.

"It's okay, Tora, I'll take a hot shower when I get back. Plus I don't have anything clean to wear." Poppy said, pulling on her seat belt. Tora put his car into drive. He headed off. 'I think I got a clean gym shirt in my bag. It's better than nothing.' Tora thought to himself. "Hey bobby, I got a clean gym shirt in my bag. It'll be like a dress on yah but it's better than nothin?" He really did feel awful. Even if the sight of her in her soaked clothes was amazing. They clung to her like a second skin. The tantalizing sight was making his lower region uncomfortable.

"Where would I change? We already left." Poppy asked. 

"I gotta hit up home depot anyways. Yah can change in the car. Nobodys ever there this late." Tora said. 

"Okay but will you watch outside the car to make sure nobody looks?" Poppy asked pleadingly.

The thought of her naked in his car had his boner getting more painful. "Sure whatever yah like" he said while purposely trying to avoid eye contact with her. 

They arrived at home depot shortly after. Tora grabbed his gym bag out of the back seat and fished through it to find what he was looking for. Once he found his clean shirt he tossed it at her. Undoing his seat belt he got out of the car came around to her side. Leaning on the car on the lookout for anybody who dared peep at her. He could hear her shuffling and temptation got the better of him. He stole a glace. She had taken off her facemask,socks, and shoes. Putting her socks neatly in her shoes. She moved on to her jeggings that she pried off her wet body. She unzipped his jacket revealing what used to be a white tank and was now a see through piece of fabric that did absolutely nothing to hide her gorgeous breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. Tora gawked. Not that poppy noticed. He could see her erect nipples through the shirt clearly. Tora internally groaned. She was too busy struggling with the wet fabric to notice toras trance on her. How Tora wished he could be helping her undress. His erection by now was painful and completely obvious. Then struggling to pry her shirt off it came off with a plop. Only after did Tora turn away a blush on his cheeks. 

"Okay. I'm done. Thank you for looking out for me Tora. " Poppy called from the passenger seat. 

"No problem" Tora mumbled without looking at her "lock the car I'll be a sec. " 

Tora stalked off into home depot. He pursued around taking his time in hopes that his uncomfortable situation would lessen. He found the grates and better locks for poppys apartment and grabbed some tools. Making sure to get a quality brand since he knew some of the cheaper ones always ended up stripped or not working after a few uses. 'Heh I might install better locks on her door too' Tora thought to himself. He considered looking at dehumidifiers but thought maybe he'd snag a regular humidifier for Poppy since she was sick. He grabbed one put it in his cart and stalked his way to the only open cash register on the other side of the door. 

He went to check out. Like he thought there was nobody in line at this hour and he set about putting everything on the conveyor belt. The cashier had fumbled her words obviously noticing his bulge in his grey sweatpants. 'She's gonna offer her number aint she?' Tora predicted. Tossing a few 50's on the counter he waited for his change. A second later the lame pick up line came along with her writing her number on his reciept. Tora grabbed the receipt on the way out of the door crumpling it and tossing it into the trash where it belonged. He just wasn't interested. They all seemed to want one of two things. Money or his body. Nobody looked at him the way poppy did. With open eyes and an open heart. 

When he got back to the car. His heart almost stopped at sight of her. His shirt only covered so much. He could see the white milky skin of her legs and cute little painted toes. She hadn't put her shoes or socks back on. What she had put back on was his jacket. ‘Most likely to hide her nipples.’ Tora thought, he knew nipples didn’t like the cold. 

"Why don't we go to Walgreens? They have a drive through shopping now?" Tora asked. He may have sounded considerate, but in reality he didn't want anyone else to see the beautiful sight of her. 


	4. 4. Walgreens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're acting like a married couple already?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do not own any of the characters. The amazing Lilydusk does. Check out her Patreon. NOTICE: I changed poppy from having strep to just a cold. It makes more sense. Took me a while to pump this out but I think I finally kinda know where this is going.

"Why don't we go to Walgreens? They have drive-through shopping now?" Tora asked. He may have sounded considerate, but in reality, he didn't want anyone else to see the beautiful sight of her. 

“That sounds good. Honestly, I don’t want to get out of the car in this” Poppy said a light blush on her flushed cheeks.

Tora only responded with a grunt. Pulling out of the home depot parking lot and heading down the road. “The 24 hour one is across town.” He said while trying to avoid eye contact with her. 

The desolate roads reflected the stormy clouds above. The storm raging on in Tora was far more ferocious. The white and yellow lines stretched as far as the eye could see. The lines met up with the horizon, creating a sight of a highway to heaven. There was no traffic around. Unlike in the day, Narin was busy bustling the city with lots of people. However, in the night Narin was like an abandoned ghost town. Only the occasional cat running across the road to bother the peaceful drive. The Walgreens was on the far edge of town. It mainly serviced the people who lived in between the countryside and Narin City. 

Tora pulled up into the drive-through. Since it was so late he was the only one in line. “Alright Sweetheart, what yah need?” Tora asked, finally looking at her. She was a sight to behold in his gym tee and sweatshirt. 

“I need some cough syrup, Flonase fine mist, a couple of boxes of Tissues, and some soup.” Poppy said rifling through her bag to find her bank card. “Did yah, hear that?” Tora asked the pharmacist. “Yes, sir however we don't serve food items through his window.” Tora frowned “Bobby do yah wanna go somewhere else? I can order yah food to go from some great places.” Tora said, trying to avoid looking at her breasts by intensely staring at her eyes. “I don’t think I got the money for that though,” Poppy said with a small pout. “Oh, I’ll get it for yah then,” Tora said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me. You're the only one that showed up when I asked for help. Both Jacob and Eredene didn’t. I really owe you one. “ Poppy said with a smile that reached her eyes.

“Aw shucks sweetheart. You're embarrassing me I’m not doing anything special.” Tora said with a dimpled smile.

“Sir do you still want the medicine?” The pharmacist's question broke Them out of their moment. “Yah we do give us a minute,” Tora said with a glare.

He started reaching for the cash in his pocket. Poppy placed a small hand on him as he was about to grab it. “No Tora you're already buying me food I can get this.” Tora felt goosebumps from her touch. “Nah, It’s alright. I got it, sweetheart.” Tora said. “No Tora it’s my medicine I can buy it really.” Poppy responded. “By the way, I got a humidifier in the trunk for yah.” He said while reaching into his front pocket. He intentionally didn’t mention the locks and grills he got for her. Afterall she was already making such a fuss over a few bucks. He grabbed a fat wad out of his pocket, tossing it in the cupholder in anticipation of grabbing a few to put in the service drawer. ‘I hope she didn’t notice what I got going on downstairs while I was maneuvering around to get the cash.’ Tora thought. ‘Nah she’s not the type of girl to look at people's junk.’ He thought on secondhand. “Oh that’s nice of you Tora but I’ll pay you back. I know those can be expensive.” Poppy insisted. “Also really I can get it.” Poppy insisted on not giving up the struggle.“Nah bobby I got it.”Tora said ignoring Poppy’s protests. Tora started to roll down his window further about to put a few bills in the drawer, when suddenly poppy unbuckled herself grabbed her card and reached her hand over to his seat propelling her small frame towards his window, sliding her card into the service window drawer before he could grab his cash. He noticed how her boobs grazed across his torso in the sudden action. They had also bounced due to Poppy's sudden movement. He felt his pants tighten. He could clearly see her flower print panties as his tee-shirt had risen up from her sudden movement. Tora internally groaned. ‘Is this woman trying to torture me?’ Tora asked himself. 

Then Poppy retreated to her seat with a small smile. She quickly put back on her seat belt. She had won another small victory over the Tiger of Aries Street. Just like she had when she sucker-punched him on the nose. The pharmacist ran her card. Then quickly putting her card in the bag of medicine and sliding the drawer back out to them. “Have a good night” The pharmacist who was definitely obligated to said. Tora grabbed the bag and lightly tossed it over to Poppy. Who instantly got out the cough syrup and took a dose. Then she grabbed the blue swirled tissue box and blew her nose. ‘Even her nose blowing is so cute she sounds like an elephant.’ Tora thought to himself smiling at her. “Bobby let's park and call in yah some food.” Tora said, pulling haphazardly into several parking spaces. 

“I know this one Chinese diner that has amazing hot and sour soup. It’ll clear you out in a pinch. Does that sound good?” Tora asked with a quip of his brow.

“That sounds amazing. Thank you, Tora. I love trying new places.” Poppy said. "Thank you again Tora."

Tora headed out of the parking lot and towards the country roads that led to the small diner he had mentioned.


	5. Moonlit path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaacccckkk
> 
> Back again  
> Smexys back lol couldnt help myself   
> 😛😛😛😆😆😆
> 
> Short chapter but the next one probably will be the final chapter not much left   
> This wasnt beta read do if any of you wanns help that be great. Im hoping to just get thid one done and finished

Tora pulled out of the parking lot heading down the old country road towards the chinese diner.“The place is called Yummi House” Noticing the awkward silence Tora mentioned.

Tora looked over briefly at Poppy. Her eyes were half lidded and she nodded at him. The roads were slick and dark. The rain had created a beautiful reflection of the moon. He knew the roads like back of his palm. 

About a hour later they pulled into the diner parking lot. He turned to shake poppy who had half fallen asleep. "Hey, we're here sleepyhead" he said gently shaking her shoulder. Poppy's eyes quickly fluttered open. She stretched her arms. 

"What do yah want sweetheart? Got a menu in the jockey box." Tora pointed towards the jockey box. Poppy opened the jockey box shuffled papers around till she found the menu. Looking it over quickly she listed off her order "I'll have some hot and sour soup, dumplings, pork and seeds, pork fried rice, and broccoli and beef." Poppy said. 

"That's a lot of food" Tora remarked.

"I need the leftovers and you offered to pay. " Poppy said. 

Tora snorted "Your lucky your such a cute hampster." 

"I am not a HAMSTER TORA!" Poppy screamed with a red face while Tora got out of the car. He quickly walked inside and gave the hostess their order. After the food was ready and paid for he quickly carried it out and placed it in the back car seat. Turning on the ignition, placing his seat belt on, and finally turning his head lights on he shifted into reverse and headed back towards the way they came. 


End file.
